Freya and Lucien
This is the relationship between the vampire Lucien Castle and the witch Freya Mikaelson. Lucien was sired by Niklaus Mikaelson, Freya's younger brother. They meet when he and Klaus need her help in locating Alexis, Lucien's witch. They are currently allies due to their mutual interest in keeping the Original siblings safe. The Originals Series Season Three In A Walk on the Wild Side, Klaus calls Freya to ask if she could come and do a locator spell to find Alexis, Lucien's witch. While they are talking, Lucien takes the phone from his sire and asks for her help while flirting with her; Freya, although threatening Lucien, agrees to help them and asks her brother to text her the address. After she arrives, she uses Alexis' hairbrush to find the witch. When they crash the gala, pretending to be drunk, Lucien tells Freya---who has disguised herself as a regular party girl---to retrieve some more drinks for them and herself. She leaves and goes to find Alexis while he and Klaus distract the other guests. After finding and knocking her out, Freya brings Alexis back to Lucien. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Lucien was flirting with Freya as she used him as a "battery" (to link herself to Elijah and Klaus' witchcrafted-made world, which is Representational Magic) and Freya seen flirting back. Trivia *They first met in A Walk on the Wild Side. *Lucien has a tendency to flirt with Freya, which tends to annoy her. *Freya admits that Lucien is good looking. *Lucien had the cure to the poison that the Strix had given to Freya to kill her in Savior. *Freya used Lucien as an anchor to contact Elijah and Klaus in their Representational-world. **Lucien also made flirty jokes while she did so, much to her annoyance, even during the most painful part of her spell. Quotes : [[Lucien Castle|'Lucien']]: "You're absolutely right, love. We need your help. A dear, dear friend of mine has gone missing, and we must find her. Our lives depend on it." : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]: "And, I take it I was the only one willing to answer your call?" : [[Lucien Castle|'Lucien']]: "Well, you're certainly the ''loveliest."'' : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]: "Niklaus, please tell your creepy friend that just because he's good-looking doesn't mean I won't turn him inside out and hang what remains from a pole." :-- ''A Walk on the Wild Side'' ---- : [[Lucien Castle|'Lucien']]: "Please, do come in." : Freya: "Ugh, this place smells like dried blood and bad cologne." : Lucien: "That's just my natural musk. I find the ladies love it." :-- ''A Walk on the Wild Side'' : Freya: "I'd channel Finn, but he's all for letting our brothers perish. So I'll channel Lucien. The older the vampire, the better the battery." : Lucien: "Wait, so you want me here holding hands with the leftover sister while you take the two toddlers and tackle the Strix? You must be jok... ." :-- ''A Streetcar Named Desire'' ---- : Lucien: "Did you have to tie me up?" : Freya: "This will hurt. I need you not to move." : Lucien: "You're a dark one, Freya Mikaelson. Vervain ropes, Penetrating Spells. Throw in a Pinot and a cheap motel, and you've got the beginnings of a romance." : Freya: "Well, you'd have to survive this first. You see, there's an anchor locking my brothers inside. Something representational. That's why they can't get out. But I'm going to bust into this little mental prison and shatter it from the inside. And it's going to take most of my power and probably all of yours." : Lucien: "Oh, love, my stamina's never been an issue. Go on, have at it. I'll be bound to the edge of my seat until your return." :-- ''A Streetcar Named Desire'' Gallery See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed